


Seekers

by Keithers



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, gryffindor!lance, just my boys being cuties, klance, klance fluff, slytherin!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithers/pseuds/Keithers
Summary: Just a cute Hogwarts AU drabble!





	Seekers

“This is /not/ the date I had in mind.” Lance huffed, pushing back his soft brown locks with a slender hand. The fireplace behind him kept his back warm, in addition to giving him a warm aura-like glow. His Gryffindor robes pooled around his shoulders, vest and dress shirt sloppily pulled on beneath it. 

“I said /study/ date, Lance. Besides, we have a date planned Saturday at Hogsmeade! Is that not enough to satisfy you?” Keith cocked an eyebrow, amusement danced with annoyance in his eyes, though slowly it mixed with fondness. His dark violet eyes drank in his boyfriend, seated across from him. He admired the way that the glow of the flames licked at Lance's outline, the warmth drew him in. 

“mm, nope~ I'm still taking this. Like.. a pre-date!” The brunette chirped, though quickly found himself melting under the other's gaze. It was Lance's turn to drink Keith in, face glowing in the firelight, Slytherin robes neatly and properly adorned. They were such polar opposites, but they fit so well together. It always amazed Lance. 

“Alright, fine.” Keith gave in, reaching a pale hand out towards lance. He used it to support himself as he leaned forward, smirking as their faces drew near. 

Their noses bumped together, and Lance grinned with delight. Finally, something far better than studying, he was eager and quite happy with this outcome. 

Keith raised his other hand from his Defense Against The Dark Arts textbook, caressing Lance's cheek. The ravenette tilted his head, brushed their lips together, and whispered in a deep, low purr, “Baby.. what did you get for answer 23 on page 270?” 

Lance shoved him away with a huff, pout on his lips, “That is mean, Kogane! Cruel!” 

Keith laughed, grinning ear to ear in satisfaction with Lance's reaction, even if he was pushed back, “What? It's a /study/ date!” 

“God, Kogane, you're gonna kill me. This pre-date is over, we gotta go get ready for Quidditch. Then I'll /really/ get my revenge.” The brunette stood, stuffing his books back into his blue cross-body bag. 

“As if, we both know I'm the better seeker.” Keith retorted, joining the boy on his feet. Keith was just as careless with his books and papers, as long as they got into his bag he'd be satisfied. 

“No way!” Lance's bag slipped over his shoulder, a pout forming on his lips. However, just as soon as it arrived, Lance's pout turned into a smirk, “First one to the field gets a kiss.” 

“Oh,” Keith's eyebrows raised,cheeks warming, “You're on, McClain.” 

The both took a moment, holding challenging eye contact before they bolted out of the empty study room they'd taken up, whizzing down the corridors. 

Lance nearly missed a corner, and Keith laughed. The sound made Lance's grin widening because /oh/ that was such a beautiful, rare sound. And oh boy, he was going to get a kiss from those lips. His favorite kind, soft and slow and sweet enough to give cavities. 

Lance was catching up, but Keith was proudly still ahead. He wanted to get a kiss before the match, because he intended on defeating the Gryffindor team. Lance would no doubt refuse kisses if he got his ass handed to him. So any kiss would do, whether it be Lance's preference or his own, but he'd be no less intent on winning this race. 

However, despite Keith's attempts, a small glance back towards Lance left him so stunned that Lance passed him just enough to burst through the drawn canvas entrance first. Keith told himself it was worth it, getting to see that grin on his boyfriend's face when the ravenette looked over his shoulder. Lance had looked so happy, so excited, who was Keith to not stutter with gay panic? 

Out of breath but beaming, Lance waited for the Slytherin just inside the tent.  
“Oh, not so cocky now, hm mullet~?” He teased, hands on his hips. 

“Your legs are longer, so you basically cheated” Keith stuck out his tongue, arms sneaking their way around Lance's neck, “Take your prize so we can get ready.” 

“Oh, quite gladly” Lance smirked but it was short lived as his lips instead met Keith's, initiating a soft kiss that was quickly returned by the other boy. 

They only parted when firm hands pat their shoulders, both from the same person- the Slytherin beater, Takashi Shirogane. The upperclassmen dismissed them to their own tents with their teams, the next time they saw each other was on the field. 

Sure, they loved each other, but that made them no less competitive. That much was proven simply by their race through the halls. On the quidditch field, though, it was twice as bad. 

Keith whizzed through the air- he tended to stay low on his broom, watch carefully over the stadium in search of the glimmering golden snitch. He was better and faster at flying, but Lance's tricks were no doubt hard to beat. 

Lance preferred to stay low, weaving through other players, shining blue eyes darting about in search of the snitch. 

First, it was Keith to spot it, hovering below the stands curiously. He whizzed downwards, but Lance was ahead of him as soon as the boy had caught Keith's line of sight. 

Lance flashed a smirk over his shoulder before he sped up, lanky arm reaching out to snatch at the snitch- but he was too late. 

The snitch darter away, and up into the air. The game was afoot.

Keith was ahead, now. His skillful flying brought him smoothly upwards, chest close to touching the wood of his broom. His hand reached out, fingertips barely brushing the Snitch's wing before his zigged over him. 

Of all Keith's skill did not prepare him for flying upside down with one hand. He'd tried several times, sure, but now it surely wasn't helping. 

He could feel himself slipping. His fingers were losing grip. His other hand grasped at the snitch, but he knew it would be no use. 

He braced to fall, back tensing even as he tried to twist his hips to right himself, but his ass wasn't saved until a firm hand pushed between his shoulders, hoisted him and shoved him until he was right side up. 

Eyes wide and breathing heavy, Keith's head whipped around until his sight landed on the seeker flying beside him, his boyfriend staring in concern and worry. 

“KEITH KOGANE HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!” Mixed with cheers from the crowd were nothing to erase Lance's pout. 

“Keith! Don't do that again!” Lance scowled at his boyfriend, thin eyebrows furrowed. He didn't start his decent until Keith nodded in agreement. 

When they both touched down, Lance yanked Keith into a hug. “You jerk, don't do that, okay? I thought you were going to get your stupid, dumb, sorry ass hurt.” 

Keith hugged back shyly, Lance's words may have sounded harsh but he knew well that they were full of care. 

To celebrate the Slytherin win, the team joined the house in their common room, but Keith opted out of the celebration. He didn't like crowds anyways. 

The boys met outside, cool air settling around them as they sat in the grass, only a few meters from the quidditch field. Lance lay stretched out, staring at the reddening sky. Keith's head was on his chest, limbs curled around him like Lance was the softest, warmest body pillow he'd ever had. 

Lance's fingertips carded and twirled slowly through Keith's hair, eyes soon enough closing to focus on Keith, his warmth and breathing and the butterflies the ravenette made him feel. 

“Hey, Lance..? I ah.. I'm sorry. About nearly hurting myself today. And thank you, for saving me.” Keith spoke up, voice soft and anxious. 

Lance cocked an eyebrow, shifting to prop himself up on an elbow and catch Keith's full attention, meeting those violet eyes with his own. “An apology, mullet? And a thank you? Wow, I must be extra special. Come here.” 

Keith melted as he was pulled into a kiss, warmth budding in his chest and flowing through his body in waves. It was soft, tender, the way Lance always liked to kiss him. 

When they separated, both boys were blushy and riddled with lovesick giddiness. They returned to their cloud watching with smiles, now each was on their back but their hands remained connected. Their fingers were laced, and heads cocked close to each other's to snag a kiss every now and then. 

When their evening had to come to a close, they trudged back into the castle. Lance grumbled about curfew, and Keith simply admired his pout on the way. 

A goodnight kiss and hug outside the Gryffindor common room did no justice to how they felt, but the soft whispers of 'goodnight, love you..’ and 'goodnight, Mr. Shy. I love you too.’ reassured their care for each other when they reluctantly parted.


End file.
